Blimp Spider Mech
Blimp Spider Mech, or should I say, B.S.M, is the boss of Battle of the Underground Plateau, it is somewhat based off Master Porky Minch from the Mother Series, it has 6569 HP, and it moves at the speed of a Green Bloon. It is a Multi-Part Bloon and it doesn't spawn anything, even if the player manages to pop it. Overview It looks similar to both a spider and Porky's Spider Mech which is also a bed, with the BFB as the base and some Mini MOABs as the legs, it has the logo of the Pigmask Army printed on the center, and red glowing sinister eyes in contrast to Porky's, along with that red thing on the very back which losely reminds me of the extra lights or the veins or you guys just tell me what are those red glowing things on the back of the base itself. Parts Base It has 6569 HP and it is protected by the legs of the mech itself, it is only immune to the Cripple MOAB from a Sniper Monkey, whereas Freezing can just freeze the base itself for 2.1 seconds, Glue can prevent some abilites from occuring, Wind from the Tornadoes from the Monkey Apprentices can flip this over the "Weaknesses" part on this one. Legs Dem legs, I'mma lick it!, they are the ones who, ugh, I'll just get over it, each of the legs have 205 HP each (That's the RBE of the MOAB divided by 3, or maybe I'll just go cut this down even further, I think that's enough), their weaknesses are found below. Abilities Passive Ramming Before we get to the Ramming part, I'll talk about it's passive Walking Ability; even though it walks, anything that touches the Blimp Spider Mech will lose 10-20 HP, now for the ramming ability, it activates itself everytime the Blimp Spider Mech loses 25% of it's original HP, it stops and faces a random tower then rams itself to it, dealing 50 HP of damage, if that happens, some player will think; "Oh no! I'm gonna get screwed!", and also, anything in it's path while ramming loses 10 HP, ToTMGs are immune to this, and instead, the Blimp Spider Mech will just lose 50 HP. Jumping Similar to the Ramming Ability, it just does this ONCE, it jumps into the air then lands on the strongest tower, dealing an insta-kill, ToTMGs, are yet, still immune to this, and if targetted, the Blimp Spider Mech will just fall down to it's death and can't get up, but the ToTMG will lose 50 HP while the BSM will lose 650 HP. Summoning Blimp Bots It stops for awhile and summons 2-4 Blimp Bots, those Blimp Bots have 100 HP, they will go run around the entire screen for 2.1 seconds then ram themselves into random towers, all of them are focused at the weakest and they won't target the stronger ones, their explosion causes a burning effect that lasts 4.2 seconds, and each second takes 1 HP away (4 HP in total) and in a 210 pixel radius, they are affected by Cripple MOAB, Freezing, Glue and all other stuff that can affect a normal bloon. If one tower pops a Blimp Bot before it targets a tower, it will also explode, but in a smaller 100 pixel radius and only deals a burning effect that lasts for 2 seconds, and those seconds are the HP taken away (2 HP in total.). Take note that it only does this once and will not do it again. One-Time Use Super Blimp Bot Porkie of Porkie of Porkie of Porkie Porkie POOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRKKKKKKKKIEEEEEE!!! ''-Pigmask Army Theme-'' When the Blimp Spider Mech has only 10% of it's HP left, it will stay in the screen and summons a Super Blimp Bot (or SBB.). The Super Blimp Bot has 2000 HP, 10x the HP of a MOAB and moves at the speed of a Yellow Bloon when it has 2000 HP, Green Bloon when it has 1000 HP and Red Bloon when it has only 250 HP left. That SBB will fly around the screen and will do several kamikazes to your towers, dealing 10 HP to the tower and the Super Blimp Bot itself, ToTMGs are still immune and they won't get any damage, but the Super Blimp Bot will get 100 HP of Damage for messing with the Temples of the Monkey God. Absolutely Safe Bloon Capsule After it runs out of HP and the Super Blimp Bot is destroyed, the Blimp Spider Mech will flee into the Absolutely Safe Bloon Capsule, and it has no HP, but treated as an object and the towers will stop targeting the Blimp Spider Mech and the Absolutely Safe Bloon Capsule, once the BSM enters it, it cannot be destroyed any further and special abilities like the ones such as the Annihilation from the Technological Terror, the Ground Zero and the One-Nuke Wonder, and any insta-kill ability, even with the most powerful towers can't destroy the Absolutely Safe Capsule, even with cheats or hacks, or even Infinite-Damage ones, thus, meaning that the battle is over. Weaknesses Freezing This applies to the Blimp Spider Mech, the Blimp Bot and the Super Blimp Bot, Freezing can just freeze it, but not deal any damage, it lasts for 2.1 seconds, if it applies to the legs of the Blimp Spider Mech, it will flip over. Glue It just slows down to half of the speed. Wind It only affects the Blimp Bots, thus pushing them away and if lucky, will explode near the Blimp Spider Mech dealing 200 HP. Falling Over/Flipped Just as explained from the Jumping Ability of the Blimp Spider Mech, it will trip and fall over and can't get up, losing 50 HP per second, but it will get up after 21 seconds (A total of 1050 HP), if lucky, but in a rare 0.01% chance, will stay like that until all of it's HP are gone, then it will retreat to the Absolutely Safe Bloon Capsule as if it was still normal, another way to make this happen is that if a 3/x or a 4/x Monkey Apprentice uses it's Whirlwind against this, with a 40% chance to flip it over, but it's recovery speed takes 2.1 seconds rather than a normal 21 seconds to recovery (Means 100 HP for that), cliffs do work but it's a rare chance and can deal large damage to the BSM, take Death Valley for example, and if the Blimp Spider Mech lands there, it will do a barrel roll and losing 50 HP per roll. Trivia * It is originally named "Master Blimp" but it is changed because it sounds too weird and offensive, and instead, it is renamed as "Blimp Spider Mech". * There is a lot of differences from the BSM and MB Blimp itself, such as the color, the appearances and everything. * The following BGM of which are from one video game from one video game series. ** The Blimp Spider Mech entering is "New Porky Empire His Highness' Theme Imperial March" and its main battle theme is "Master Porky's Theme". ** The Blimp Bots' theme is "Porky's Porkies" and replaces "Master Porky's Theme" until they're all popped. ** The Super Blimp Bot's entrance theme is "Porkie of Porkie of Porkie of Porkie", from 0:46 to 1:00, while the main battle theme is the entire song itself and completely replaces "Master Porky's Theme". ** The Blimp Spider Mech's ending theme is "Absolutely Safe Capsule" (The song itself) and also the theme of the Absolutely Safe Bloon Capsule. * The main reason why there's "2.1" appearing on this means the 21 words from Master Porky Minch; ** "With my eternal life, I will see the world through to its end. Until everyone who won't like me is gone." -Master Porky Minch *** Porky is much more evil than the leaders of the Axis Powers during World War 2. *** That quote, with the Italic effect reminds me of a bible verse but it isn't. * If one uses a cheat code that can destroy the Absolutely Safe Bloon Capsule instantly, it will crash regardless of how ultra powerful your computer is, even with a computer trillions of years ahead of human's. * Destroying the legs of the Blimp Spider Mech will render the Blimp Spider Mech useless, and cannot perform any ability, even summoning the Blimp Bots and the Super Blimp Bot. * This boss is quite easy to beat due to it's low HP, immunities and abilities if you don't count the Blimp Bots and the Super Blimp Bot. * After the Blimp Spider Mech enters the Absolutely Safe Bloon Capsule, the player has two options: End the Battle or Continue. ** Choosing "Continue" will make your towers try to destroy the Absolutely Safe Bloon Capsule, but with no effort, even with One-Hit Abilities, but the player can choose to end if it's too boring. ** Choosing "End the Battle" will just end the battle and the player is rewarded with 6500 XP and 500 MM. *** You can battle the Blimp Spider Mech again, but you will get no rewards, instead, the player will just get a free Useless Monkey (And will stay like that even after beating the Blimp Spider Mech for 10 times or more). * Tat1101 is extremely angry the time he wrote the entire article for no real or unreal reason. ** Or maybe it is the result of his Hyper Jealousy and something he saw back then and long before he started making this. ** He is also playing the Waiting Game (Where the rules are: Just wait.). * Everything is based off of Master Porky Minch in both Mother 3 and Super Smash Brothers Brawl with some exceptions. * It can't float, so it crawls on the ground just like a real spider does, but the Blimp Bots and the Super Blimp Bot do. ** YOU DON'T SAY? * Its HP of 6569 is also the HP of Master Porky Minch. ** But add the legs up together and it makes 8209 HP. * It's backstory was written but Tat1101 didn't plan to write it here because he doesn't know what to write next or maybe the idea was too unoriginal. * This is practically one of Tat1101's weakest bosses. Category:Bloons Category:Bosses Category:Immune Bloons Category:Immune Bosses Category:Multi-Part Bloons Category:Multi-part blimps Category:M.O.A.B. Class Bloons Category:References Category:Attacking Bloons